A spiral step or a spiral staircase, as used herein, refers to a known spiral step or staircase that winds around a newel, also known as the central pole, or in this case a tree. Spiral stairs typically have a handrail on the outer side only, and on the inner side just the central pole. The term “spiral” is used incorrectly for a staircase from a mathematical viewpoint, as a mathematical spiral lies in a single plane and moves towards or away from a central point. A spiral staircase by the mathematical definition therefore would be of little use as it would afford no change in elevation. The correct mathematical term for motion, where the locus remains at a fixed distance from a fixed line while moving in a circular motion about it, is “helix”. However the term spiral stair is commonly used to refer to a “helix” shaped staircase, and as such, the terms are synonymous when used to describe stairs. As such, the terms spiral step and spiral staircase are used herein to describe a helical step or helical staircase
Tree stands, also known as deer stands, are open or enclosed platforms positioned on a tree for use by hunters. The platforms are secured to trees in order to elevate the hunter and give the hunter an elevated vantage point, as the hunter may sit or stand up in a tree. This allows the hunter to see over intervening brush and vegetation that might otherwise block the hunter's view of approaching game. Tree stands by their nature of being stands or platforms may allow hunters or other individuals to use them in many different ways. There are three different types of tree stands typically used: climbing stands, ladder stands, and hanging stands.
A climbing stand is used as a device that not only provides a platform for the hunter to stand and/or sit on at an elevated position, but also to help the hunter ascend up the tree to the elevated position. Two parts make up a standard climbing stand. The bottom part is the standing platform and the top is the seat. To climb the tree, the back of each part is angled to the tree one at a time and pulled up. Then the part that the hunter is moving is set back level and the next part is moved up. This is done until the hunter is at the desired height. To go down the hunter does the same as climbing up except goes down. While climbing stands are portable and allow hunters to position the tree stand at various locations, climbing stands can be difficult to operate and can be dangerous. For safety some hunters strap the tree stand to the tree. In addition, only trees that have no limbs up to the height desired for hunting will work.
Ladder stands are a stand with a seat and platform along with the ladder to climb up in the stand. A ladder stand has a seat and platform that connect to the tree with the ladder coming off the front of the platform to give the hunter access to the stand. Ladder stands are stationary because of the size and lack of ability to move. Stability of a ladder stand is an advantage because of the connection to the tree and support from the ground. However, because of the small stature of most ladder stands and the position of the ladder in the front of the platform, getting on and off the ladder stand via the ladder may be very difficult and hazardous, especially for less agile hunters.
Hanging stands are stationary stands that resemble ladder stands without the ladder. Hanging stands connect to the tree with chains or cables at the desired height. To get up to a hanging stand hunters use ladders or sections of ladders secured to the tree (called climbing sticks or tree spikes), or they use screw in steps that screw in the tree and allow the hunter to climb up to the stand. Often ladder stands and hanging stands do not move easily, so they tend to stay on one tree. Because branches limit climbing stand use, ladder stands and hanging stands allow hunters more options on the trees with many branches at a lower height. However, hanging stands, like ladder stands, may be difficult to get in and out of from the ladder, climbing sticks, spikes, etc., and thus may be dangerous.
The instant invention is designed to address all of these problems by providing a tree stand that is easier to get in and out of and thus may be safer.